


My Way

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Written based off a post by @nerdryr1 on Tumblr.Needy Peter having a huge crush on his mentor and taking his chance when he comes across a drunk/tipsy Tony.





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> For @nerdryr1 who gave us this inspiring [post](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181303549753/people-always-talk-about-tony-being-the-one-who).  
> Still in the process of uploading fics (and trying not to spam starker tag) so it's going slowly, but one day, everything will be up. 😭
> 
>  
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181323196183/starker-smut-my-way))

Peter has a problem.

It's not something he has the patience to address though and it frustrates him to all hell because he knows that if Mr. Stark was just… a tiny... bit… less of a good person then he'd probably be fucking Peter's brains out.

But then, there's a chance that Peter's attraction to the man wouldn't be as strong if Mr. Stark wasn't the good person that he was.

Scratch that, Peter is desperately sure that he'd still want his mentor regardless. He's had a crush on the man for so long and it's only gotten worse since they met. Every little thing Mr. Stark does only makes Peter even more desperate for him.

He sees the way the older man looks at him. Peter knows what desire looks like, he just hasn't had the experience with actually dealing with it or figuring out how to get what he wants.

Peter is clumsy in his attempts to tell Mr. Stark it's okay, that he actually wants it. He'd literally let the man bend him over and fuck him until he cries, but Tony hadn't even listened to the first bit before he started retreating, shaking his head about jokes that go too far.

It's not a joke to Peter though. The boy jerks off to the thought of Mr. Stark on a nightly basis. His days are filled with school work, his evenings are spent trying to control himself around Mr. Stark, and his nights have him patrolling while distracted.

He has sex on his mind. If he could just get that scratched itched, maybe this stupid fog would clear and he'd be able to actually function. He just wants one good fuck from Mr. Stark.

Peter does his best to ignore it, but some part of him watches Mr. Stark like a shark waiting for a hint of blood.

He tries so hard, but eventually, an event presents itself and Peter… Peter can't help himself.

He swings by the tower and finds Tony nursing a drink in the lab. It's so unusual that the boy stops dead at the entrance with a hesitant, “Mr. Stark?”

The older man is sitting on the floor, ignoring every sensible chair that sits vacant. The tumbler in his hand has a sliver of amber drink in it and when he looks up, Peter can see his eyes are dilated.

“Pete,” Mr. Stark looks surprised to see him. “Didn't we cancel today?”

Peter approached the man, watching how his mentor's eyes follow him in a lazy manner. How much has Mr. Stark drunk? He's, at the very least, tipsy and on his way to being drunk.

“Um, no,” Peter says, “that's next week, sir.”

His mentor blinks at him, processing the words, then nods as though he knew all along. He gets up with a groan, still clutching the tumbler.

“Well,” Mr. Stark sighs, “I'm no good to you right now, so… Mm. We can cancel today too. Sorry, kid.”

His mentor doesn't look drunk, doesn't slur his words, but when he takes a step, his legs aren't steady and he sways. Peter drops his backpack to the ground and rushes to the man's side.

“That's fine, Mr. Stark,” Peter hastily says, “But maybe you shouldn't be alone right now.”

When the glass slips from his fingers, Peter catches it with a flick of his web shooter. He sets it down on a counter.

“I'm fine,” Mr. Stark says firmly, but he lets Peter help him to the nearby couch. They stumble onto it together, Peter getting caught in Mr. Stark's momentum. The older man settles with a huge sigh, slightly bouncing when he drops to the cushion. His head tips back, eyes closed, vulnerable throat completely bare and exposed.

Peter swallows, eyes tracing the notch of the older man's Adam's apple. He tears his eyes away, slides closer even though he knows he shouldn't.

He boldly touches Mr. Stark's knee and gets no response.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter says a bit louder. “Can you tell me what's wrong?”

He shifts a bit, cursing his high libido for telling him it was the perfect time to get hard. He tries to hide it, but he wore the suit coming in so if Mr. Stark opened his eyes, there was nothing Peter could do.

Fortunately, his mentor just sighs, shoulders slumping a bit.

“Just stress, kid,” Mr. Stark huffs. “Stress with–” a lazy wave of his hand and no other words are forthcoming.

Peter perks up.

“I know the perfect way to de-stress,” Peter tells his mentor. He tries to go for sultry, but it flies over Mr. Stark’s head or he ignores it.

With the possibility of something happening, Peter's cock has started to insist on participating. his cock is growing harder, swelling between his legs and pulling the fabric of the suit tight over his erection. His heart is pounding in his chest, arousal and excitement making his breath quicken.

He doesn't remove his hand from Mr. Stark's knee, but he does slip to his knees. The older man may not have noticed one hand, but he certainly notices when Peter's hands settle on his knees and try to push them apart.

“Peter–” Tony opens his eyes and he's surprised to find his protégé kneeling in front of him. “What are you doing?”

It's a good sign that Mr. Stark doesn't stop him right away. Peter dares to touch him, palming the growing bulge between the man's legs. He feels triumphant when Mr. Stark's hips jerk in surprise, a soft hiss escaping between his lips.

Peter manages to get Mr. Stark's belt unbuckled when the older man finally reacts, hands clumsily trying to push his hands away. It becomes a small battle because Peter knows what he felt beneath his hands. Mr. Stark is hard, he could feel it beneath his palm.

He's not letting this chance go to waste.

He ends up pinning his mentor's hands down to the couch, raising his eyes defiantly and says, “Let me do this for you, Mr. Stark. I want to…”

Mr. Stark has a frown on his face but he ends up sighing Peter's name and gives up trying to resist.

Peter takes it as a yes and eagerly moves.

He unbuckles Mr. Stark's pants, doesn't even bother trying to push it down his hips. Getting the man naked isn't his goal right now. As much as he would've loved it, Peter has his mind set on getting as much from his idol as he's allowed.

Mr. Stark's skin is so warm… A trail of short dark hair leads Peter to his goal, a growing bulge in Mr. Stark's underwear.

His mouth floods with saliva and then Peter's drawing the hardening cock from inside Mr. Stark's underwear. He marvels at the girth of it. It isn't even fully hard yet, but he can already feel a phantom ache in his jaw just looking at it.

Peter wants it in his mouth…

He lowers his head, pink lips parting in anticipation.

“Ah…” Peter moans softly when the tip of Mr. Stark's cock brushes his lips. The beads of precome wet his lips and his tongue slips out, tracing the damp slit.

There's an answering groan above him, low and rough. Peter's brown eyes shoot up, something like electricity shocking him when he meets his mentor's gaze.

“Shouldn't…” Mr. Stark mumbles. “You shouldn't be doing… that…”

There's no way Peter's going to stop now.

“Don't look then, Mr. Stark,” Peter murmurs before returning his attention to the man's cock. He peers up at the man from beneath dark lashes, sighing in ecstasy at the treat he's given.

He gives his mentor's cock the attention it's due, using his hands and mouth to worship it.

It's Tony Stark's cock… Iron Man. His crush. His mentor. Peter shamelessly drools over it, his saliva coating it as he eagerly takes it into his mouth. He can't help but moan at the fullness, his lips stretched tight around the thick girth of his mentor's erection.

His gaze flicks up and Tony has his eyes squeezed shut. His chest rises and falls harshly, hands curled into fists where Peter had pressed them down.

He's not denying Peter but he's not actively encouraging it despite obviously enjoying it.

Peter's okay with that. For now, anyway.

He has what he wants, his idol's fat cock filling him up. He focuses on it, licking and sucking… basically playing out every dirty fantasy he's had for years if only he had this chance.

He tries to memorize everything. He doesn't want to forget a thing. Not how Mr. Stark sounds, those soft breathless hitches whenever Peter sucks him just right… Those muffled moans when he can't control them, the sounds of Peter's wet mouth slurping and sucking his cock almost too much.

The next time Peter glances at him, Mr. Stark is watching him. His eyes blink slowly as though it was Peter that was a fascinating sight. It gives the boy such an exhilarating thrill so Peter gives him a show. He pulls off his mentor's erection just so that he could kiss down the length of his cock.

“Fuck ..” Mr. Stark groans when Peter nuzzles against the soft sac of his testicles. His entire body tenses when Peter opens his mouth, pink tongue dipping out and licking the soft, soft skin of his balls.

“Kid…” Mr. Stark gasps, but Peter starts to jerk him off even as he sucks one of his balls into his mouth. Peter watches with sultry eyes, jerking off his mentor while he presses a palm against his own aching cock.

There's precome dripping down Mr. Stark's cock and Peter wants nothing more than to lick it all up so he does.

He runs his tongue along every surface, eagerly learning the shape and feel of it. He watches, transfixed because Mr. Stark is mentally struggling to okay this in his head. He could see the conflict in his mentor's eyes. He could feel his warring emotions in the way the man's cock only leaks more fluid for him.

“Love your cock, Mr. Stark,” Peter helplessly confesses. “Wanna suck you off every day… every chance I get…”

Mr. Stark doesn't answer him besides a low groan and more precome for Peter to clean up.

He licks it all up, tasting salt and clean flesh. He sucks Mr. Stark's cockhead, cheeks hollowing as he does so. Peter's cock twitches, straining against his suit and his insides clench, almost viciously.

Peter wishes he could swallow Mr. Stark's come. He wants to know that he could get his mentor off by just using his mouth.

But he has a unique opportunity on his hands. There is a sad but likely possibility that this is the only chance he'd have.

Peter isn't going to waste it.

He continues sucking the older man off, savoring the moment, especially when his mentor's hips can't seem to hold still anymore.

He pulls off before Mr. Stark comes, lips smacking and feeling numb from the harsh friction.

He slumps where he sits. Perhaps Mr. Stark thinks it's all a dream or that that was the most Peter would do.

Peter quickly remedies that by eagerly climbing onto his lap. His mentor's hands fly to his hips instinctively, helping Peter settle. Mr. Stark's cock is spit slick and completely hard now, bobbing in the air. The boy settles his ass over it, the blue fabric of the Spiderman suit getting dirtied from it. He grinds down, little hips rolling smoothly as he shows his mentor the proof of his own desire. Peter's cock is held tight in the suit, but he presses against Mr. Stark's, rubbing against him with eager jerks of his hips.

“I want your cock. I want it inside me,” Peter tells his idol. “I've… never done this before but… I want you, Mr. Stark.”

His mentor seems to have found his voice and his guilty conscious, as well.

“Peter… Kid…” Mr. Stark tries to reason with him. His grip goes tight on Peter's hips, trying to stop the boy from distracting him.

It doesn't work, Peter continues moving, pressing his chest close against Mr. Stark's so that the man's hands slide down, fingertips brushing the top of his round ass. He's so close to giving in, Peter just knows it, can almost feel the man's surrender like a tight cord about to snap.

But Mr. Stark is a good man. He groans at the friction Peter gives him. His voice is harsh with pleasure, so rough that it makes Peter shudder when he talks.

“I'm too old for you, kid,” Mr. Stark says as though it explains everything. “You should… ugh… should be doing this with… someone your own age…”

For that, Peter grinds down harshly, desperately. Then his hand slips between their bodies, squeezing Mr. Stark's cock before he makes his move. He lifts up just enough so when he lowers his body, his mentor's cock presses up between his cheeks.

Even through the fabric, he could feel how hot it is and that just drives him wild.

“Don’t want anyone else,” Peter whimpers in denial, “You want me too, Mr. Stark. Your cock is so hard for me…”

He nibbles on Mr. Stark's ear.

“Only you,” Peter pants, “only you, daddy…”

“Peter!” Mr. Stark sounds scandalized but he reacts with a harsh thrust of his hips.

“You like that, daddy?” Peter groans, so hard and aching in his pants.

“We shouldn't…” the older man groans.

“Is that your weakness, sir?” Peter gasps when he feels Mr. Stark finally responding, hands roughly squeezing his ass as continues to grind against the man. “I like it… Want you to be my daddy, Mr. Stark… Wanna feel your cock inside me…”

“I…” There's a moment of hesitation then those same hands press against his chest, not quite pushing but definitely getting his attention.

“Should wait,” Mr. Stark murmurs. Their faces are so close… Lips almost brushing.

Peter covers the man's hands with his own, squeezes them gently.

“...I don't want to,” Peter says before he yanks the man's hands up and without any hesitation, webs them to the wall behind them.

It happens so fast that Mr. Stark is left gaping at the boy above him. He gingerly tests the strength of the bonds but he knows, just as well as Peter does, that he won't be breaking out of them.

Instead of getting angry though, Mr. Stark has a gleam in his eye.

“Now what, kid?” Mr. Stark says, unfazed, “You got me all webbed up… But are you actually gonna do anything?”

He looks so cocky, too cocky in a situation like this. It makes Peter's own confidence dip but he refuses to back down.

He nuzzled against Mr. Stark's neck, pressing a kiss to the skin there.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispers, “I'll get it off soon, I just… I need you…”

He grinds against Mr. Stark's cock just a few more times before he slips off the older man's lap. Mr. Stark looks so good like this, hands caught behind him and webbed against the wall. His perfect cock jutting up from between his thick, muscular legs.

Peter feels his own knees weaken at the sight.

The web shooters come off and he carefully sets them on the floor. Then Peter presses the release button on his suit and it loosens immediately. He barely has to wiggle before it's slipping from his body. It pools around his ankles and he steps out of them, completely nude.

He never wears underwear beneath it.  
Call him self conscious but it's skin tight and any underwear he puts on disrupts the neat lines of his suit.

Then he realizes there's another predicament. He has everything he needs in front of him except for lube.

That's easily remedied. Mr. Stark watches him as he retrieves the small bottle from his backpack. It's unopened and had been sitting in one of the pockets.

Even as Peter returns, Mr. Stark thinks he's bluffing. He doesn't say a word, just watches as his protégé uncaps the bottle and gets the slippery fluid all over his hands.

He slicks Mr. Stark's cock up, scarcely believing this is happening. The older man is biting his lip, breathing hitching when Peter touches him.

Mr. Stark is ready for him. Now he has to take care of himself.

He feels his face burn when he moves his hand between his legs. Mr. Stark's interest picks up, eyes watching when Peter starts to finger himself loose. One finger isn't so bad, he's used to that, but eying Mr. Stark's erect cock, he's going to need a lot more than that.

Now, it's Peter's turn to look away. The heavy gaze of his mentor on him makes his entire body feel hot. He suddenly feels so much more intimidated despite all he has done.

He whimpers when he slips another finger inside, eyes squeezing shut. He grits his teeth together, trying to control his breathing when he slips in a third. He does it a little too quickly, a little too roughly, trying to open up his body so he could take Mr. Stark's cock.

A little rough but the fullness still makes him feel good. It's better than the aching emptiness he feels.

He's barely used to it at all, but his impatience is running thing. With a groan, his slips his fingers loose from his body.

His hole feels achingly empty but he can feel the lube dripping from it. He can feel the way it feels, so strange, when he takes the few steps between him and his restrained mentor.

“You should've stretched yourself more,” Mr. Stark tells him quietly.

Peter smiles, feeling like he's come home when he climbs into the older man's lap. He wipes the excess lube he had on his fingers on Mr. Stark's cock. It's still just as hard and definitely ready for action.

“I know…” Peter admits a little shyly, “But I've waited for so long… I'm sorry, sir… I don't think I can wait any longer.”

To stop any other attempts at changing his mind, because Peter is so far from actually doing so, the boy presses their lips together in a clumsy kiss. It works because while Mr. Stark is unresponsive at first, he does react to it when Peter keeps trying.

Mr. Stark's head tilts a certain way so that when Peter comes back for another kiss, it's so much better. He sighs into the kiss, groaning when he feels the sharp hint of teeth and his mentor's tongue teasing his lips.

Peter reaches behind him, thighs trembling as he places the tip of his mentor's cock against his opening. He can't see it but he feels it and it feels… so overwhelming large compared to the tiny home he's trying to push it in.

Gravity should help, Peter thinks as he tries to sink down. His enter body shudders. He feels delirious with the idea of finally getting his cherry popped by Mr. Stark.

He wraps an arm around the man's shoulders, trying to steady himself. The blunt pressure at his hole feels too much, but the slippery lube helps ease it inside.

With a groan, Peter bears down and with a bit more effort, Mr. Stark's cockhead finally pops in.

“Oh!” Peter gasps, eyes wide and unseeing as his mind focused on the stretch. He freezes, muscles locked with just the tip of his mentor's cock inside him.

“Kid,” Mr. Stark says urgently, “Are you okay? Hey–”

Peter presses his face against his mentor’s neck, eyes squeeze shut as his breathing is ragged and shallow..

It burns.

Just a tiny bit because Peter had been hasty in his preparations. But it's the kind of pain that he can live with he knows it'll pass.

Once it does, he moves experimentally. It's not so bad…

He eases down a bit more, hissing as Mr. Stark's erection fills him up. It stretches his virgin walls apart, untouched and unused to the sensation. He feels full… Even with so much left to take in, the fullness of it makes Peter groan.

He wants more, needs it like he's never needed anything else in his short life.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter moans when he finally takes everything in.

He feels the thick, hard column of the older man's cock inside him and he likes it… No, Peter loves it.

Mr. Stark muffles a groan when Peter's insides clench around him.

“You're so fucking tight…” he says through gritted teeth. “Fuck…”

“M sorry…” Peter gasps, but his ears burn hearing his mentor's words. He only clings that much more to the man, lips bursting against Mr. Stark's ear.

“Sorry… sorry…” he murmurs, “Ah… it feels good… Mr. Stark, d-does it feel good for you?” Peter breathes. “Am I making you feel good? Cause… cause I love it.. your cock feels so good f-fucking me open…”

Mr. Stark groans and the sound spurs Peter on to action. He whimpers when he starts to move, slow cautious rolls of his hips to test how it feels. Like his first kiss, it's clumsy at first but he knows he'll learn.

“I’m sorry…” Peter murmurs. “I need it… it feels so good in me… It feels good… Daddy's cock feels so good…”

The pace picks up, Peter gaining more and more experience with every roll of his hips. He does learn quickly. His slim, lithe body instinctively recognizes the different angles that make Mr. Stark's cock go in just the way he wants so it brushes those sensitive places inside him.

It's perfect… it's perfect… Peter's mind is slipping into a pleasure induced haze as he rides Mr. Stark's hard cock. It makes him burn with shame, how desperate and needy he is for this man.

He can't help it though… it just feels so good...

“Christ,” Mr. Stark groans then. “At least– fuck, slow down!”

Slow? How can Peter possibly do that when everything he's ever wanted is coming true? He needs to have it, needs to do this before something happens. He doesn't even know what could happen but the possibilities are endless.

He wants to stretch every second of this moment out for the future and he wants to squeeze every drop of come from his mentor's balls. He wants _everything_ he could take.

So no, he doesn't slow down. He moans around the feeling of being stretched open and powers through.

There's a hint of shame somewhere deep in his mind. Because he's basically using Mr. Stark's cock as he wants. Mr. Stark might as well be a living breathing sex toy to him and at this point in time, Peter doesn't care.

He just wants to be fucked and filled. He wants Mr. Stark and he _has_ him.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter groans, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Feel so full, Mr. Stark… Oh, God… Your cock’s inside me… It's so good… ”

He lets out a loud, shameless moan, body jerking when he feels something inside him send shockwaves of sensations through his body.

“Mm!” Peter cries out, back arching, toes curling. “Ahh–”

Oh God, he's heard about how good it can feel for some guys, but he's never been able to find it on his own. The older man's cock seems designed for it though, curved in just the right way that Peter could feel it brush against that sensitive spot inside him. He shudders, body convulsing from the shock of pleasure.

A groan from his mentor, the tiniest shift of his hips in reaction to Peter's body squeezing down on him. It feels like a victory.

He peers down at Mr. Stark's face, eyes hooded and so dark with desire.

“I love it, Mr. Stark,” Peter tells him when he finally does slow down. He lifts up a bit, barely allows himself a moment to feel the disturbing emptiness before he's dropping down again. He lets Mr. Stark's cock slip from his body but only so he could fuck himself on it again. The angle is perfect and Mr. Stark's cock hits his sweet spot straight on.

Peter cries out, body hunched over as his hips move. He can't seem to stop, bouncing Mr. Stark's dick like he was being paid for it.

He can't imagine being without this ever again. So he doesn't. Peter pretends that this moment will never end and it's easy to do so. The pleasure he feels and just the simple fact that Mr. Stark was fucking him… It scrambles Peter's mind, shredding all coherency and leaving him a desperate hungry little slut for his mentor's cock.

He's babbling but the words elude him. He knows Mr. Stark is feeling good too, he could feel his mentor's cock twitching inside him.

All Peter hears is the harsh slapping of their bodies as he rides Mr. Stark's cock. His head is thrown back, mouth gasping open as he moans in delight.

The pleasure gets to be too much his insides squeeze and clench, his orgasm curling tight in his stomach like a promise.

“Gonna come, sir–” He gasps, barely able to say that much before his eyes squeeze shut. Then he's shivering, muscles clenching tight around his mentor's cock. His cock spills between their bodies, come shooting out and making a mess of Mr. Stark's shirt and pants.

“Oh–” Peter cries out when he feels a flood of heat. Mr. Stark's cock pulses inside him, his cock spurting a nice thick load into his ass.

“God…” he says breathlessly, “I can feel you coming… Oh, God…”

The boy groans, intentionally milking the cock inside him, so aroused at the thought of the older man filling him up. Mr. Stark's cock fills him up nicely, leaving him with a belly full of come. Even then, when he feels the older man's cock start to soften and eventually slip out, he whimpers in disappointment.

He nuzzles Mr. Stark's face, sighing when the man's facial hair scratches against his baby smooth cheek.

Peter's ass feels a little sore, his hole used and dripping Mr. Stark's come. He feels filthy but he loves it.

“Daddy…” He whispers against Mr. Stark's lips. “More…?”

Mr. Stark's arms jerk in their restraint, a breathy, “Get rid of the webs, kid, and I'll give you more.”

“Glad you can see it my way,” Peter says in a breathy murmur before reaching up and removing the webs. Immediately Mr.Stark pushes him down on the couch, large hands sliding up Peter's thighs.

“My turn,” is Peter's only warning before Mr. Stark fulfills his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr 💗  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
